Distributed computing platforms, such as Hadoop or other MapReduce-related frameworks, include software that allocates computing tasks across a group, or “cluster,” of distributed software components executed by a plurality of computing devices, enabling large workloads (e.g., data sets) to be processed in parallel and more quickly than is generally feasible with a single software instance or a single device. Such distributed computing platforms typically utilize a distributed file system that can support input/output-intensive distributed software components running on a large quantity (e.g., on the order of thousands) of computing devices to access a large quantity (e.g., petabytes) of data. For example, a data set to be analyzed by Hadoop may be stored within a Hadoop Distributed File System (HDFS) that is typically used in conjunction with Hadoop, which enables various computing devices running Hadoop software to simultaneously process different portions of the file.